


The Mystery is Revealed

by Wolfstein97



Series: Team Rocket Duo's Hidden Story [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstein97/pseuds/Wolfstein97
Summary: I do not own any of the characters. However, the characters Dan, Charlie, Tom, Dave, and Kenny are made up by me and any future appearance of these characters are my ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. However, the characters Dan, Charlie, Tom, Dave, and Kenny are made up by me and any future appearance of these characters are my ideas.

Today her office was busy. The phone seemed to never stop ringing, and files just kept piling up. Too many grunts were coming to her desk requesting that could not be done. Her usual perfectly organized desk was just completely littered with paperwork, which drove her absolutely crazy.

It was now later about 2:45. The phone was silent finally, and no more papers flew into a pile, and no more angry people stood complaining at her desk. Wendy sat back and stared at the war-zone in front of her. _‘Just three more hours …’_ she thought but then realized she was going to stay until her desk was once again organized. She sighed deeply before deciding to start with a random pile.

“Boy, either you were outrageously busy or you’re really starting to slack off,” someone said as they approached.

Wendy looked up from the paperwork in her hands to see who was speaking to her. A relieved smile grew on her face. “Hey Cassidy,” she said with renewed energy, “So you actually survived that last mission?”

Cassidy gave a small laugh. “Yah, some days I wish the boss would assign us to someone other than Dr. Namba. I wanted to push him into the lake or off a cliff this time around.”

“Would you like to file a request just to add to my mess?”

They both laughed. “No,” Cassidy eventually said, “I’m not that evil.

“Sometimes I question that …” Wendy said with a smirk. “Anyways, Butch told me what happened.”

Cassidy’s smile dropped. “Yah.”

“You’re obviously alright, right?”

“Yah.”

“You sure? …”

“Of course.”

“You don’t seem like yourself though …”

“How so?”

“You’re way too quiet than normal, and you’re not using your usual amount of sarcasm.”

“Ah, well … just tired.”

There was a pause in which Wendy studied Cassidy. “I don’t believe you,” she eventually blurred out as she went to shift through a pile.

“Look, I …” Cassidy sighed, “I need to talk to you ...”

“Sure.” Wendy leaned over and started to clear off a chair.

“I meant in private.”

“Oh.”

“Do you have anything planned tonight?”

“Actually I might stay here to catch up on, you know …” Wendy gestured to the mess around her, “… from this morning.”

“Understandable.”

“And throughout the week I have to orient a batch of new recruits and attend several meetings with master in the evenings, and Dan wants to do something over the weekend.”

“I’ll just stop by at your quarters sometime next week then.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yah, I don’t want anyone to overhear.”

“Is there something wrong?”

“No! Well, yes … I’ll just tell you later!”

“Okay then. Just stop over whenever you want to.”

Cassidy went to walk away but she thought of something. “What all did Butch tell you?”

“Only that you were attacked and that he absolutely couldn’t stand Namba.”

“Nothing else?”

“No. Um … he did mention that a Dr. Howler is now like, your family doctor or something. He didn’t say why and go into details.”

“Okay. I’ll see you sometime next week.” Cassidy turned away sharply and briskly walked off, leaving Wendy at her cluttered desk who was feeling a bit concerned about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Wendy opened it. “Oh! Hi there Cassidy!” Wendy greeted.

“Hi,” she dryly answered as she waltzed into the room.

Wendy closed the door. “So, what brings you?”

“Do you have any plans tonight?” Cassidy asked.

“No, I have the evening off.”

“No Daniel?”

“Nah, he’s on an assignment. Some peace and quiet for once …”

“Okay. Uh … this might take a while to explain.”

“It’s alright,” Wendy said, sitting down, “Like I said, I have the entire evening. So what’s on your mind? I imagine you’re going to tell me what you requested for us to speak in private about?”

“Yes…” Cassidy finally sat down, across from Wendy. “Uh, your brother … he only mentioned the attack, right?”

“Yes. And about that doctor as well.”

“But nothing else?”

“No. Why?”

“Do you believe in, like, mythical creatures such as werewolves and vampires?”

“Sometimes I would like to but no. What does this have to do with anything though?”

“You’re not going to believe what I’m about to tell you …”

Cassidy went on to describe the attack in detail and about the news that Dr. Howler had told her. She recited a lot of what she was taught about her infliction as well as what she learned by herself in the past few weeks. Wendy just sat there, listening intently, interrupting only to ask a few clarifying question from time to time. After an hour or so, Cassidy finished.

“So …” Wendy slowly spoke after Cassidy’s pause, which cued her to speak her thoughts, “You’re a werewolf now? …”

Cassidy sighed irritably. “Weren’t you listening? No! I carry the DNA for a werewolf.”

“Oh … kay … And this doesn’t affect your life as you said?”

“No. Just maybe a few minor things, but overall no. It varies from person to person the doctor said.”

“But you’re not a werewolf?”

“No. Probably, if you want to be technical, I’m only half werewolf.”

“Okay … and you seem to have taken this acceptingly …”

Another pause occurred. In that time, a rush of nervousness pulsed through Cassidy’s body. “Well? …” she asked, anticipating some sort of other answer.

“I don’t know what to say,” Wendy spoke, still trying to understand what had been said, “Nor do I know how to feel yet. It’s kind of exciting, yet … I don’t know. Depressing? Sad? It’s kind of like when someone is diagnosed with something that can kill them but there’s a high chance of surviving it. You know? Like the idea of you being a carrier is as thrilling as watching a horror movie but the reality … it makes me … and don’t take this literally! But it makes me feel a bit scared of you.”

“I’m not going to eat you, I swear,” Cassidy assured in a joking manner, “Or rip you apart. I just don’t know whether to take it as a curse or a blessing.”

“There seems to be a lot more positives that enhance your life, so I’d look at it as a blessing. Also, your secret is safe with me.”

Cassidy sat back and sighed. A pause then loomed among the two women once again. “But … after all that … that’s not why I came here really.” A smile threatened to break out across her face.

Wendy gave a small unsure laugh. “What do you mean?”

Cassidy tried her best to hold back the smile as she attempted to maintain her composure. She sat up and allowed herself to grin a little. “Well …” she started, “you know that me and Butch, you know … kind of have a … a bond of sorts …”

“Uh huh …” Wendy said with a devilish grin, “Go on …”

“Well … we um … have done the deed … a few times to be honest…”

“Oh I know. Butch has bragged a couple times about it to his buddies. Dan has made me well aware of it.”

“What?” All the excitement in Cassidy had vanished. “He told others about our relationship?”

“Only to ‘the guys’. You know … Dan, Charlie, Tom, Dave, and Kenny.”

“I’m just going to have to kill him now …” Cassidy mumbled to herself. “Anyways,” she said as the smile returned back on her lips, “I know me and him agreed to keep it a secret between us two, but I **just** have to tell someone. So, as you know, we did **it**. And, uh, we also got to find out about something which, I will admit … had me heartbroken. But! We overcame it.”

“Okay …” Wendy urged.

Cassidy had a hard time controlling her emotions so as not to appear overdramatic in presenting the good news. Her cheeks began to turn red and she no longer could control the big smile on her face. “I’m pregnant,” she finally announced, greatly holding back her joyful laughter.

It took a few seconds to register. Then Wendy’s eyes widened and she sat up a bit more. “You’re pregnant?” she asked, partially in an excited laugh.

“Yes. I’m pregnant.”

Wendy bolted over to Cassidy to give her an enormous hug while laughing. “Oh my God! You’re going to have a baby!” Wendy squealed as she sat down next to Cassidy.

“Yes!”

“My some-what-of-a-sister-in-law is going to have a baby!?”

“Yah!”

They both giggled there excitement for a little bit and had a few happy expressions before something came to Wendy. “What’s the matter?” Cassidy asked, puzzled.

“Uh oh …” was the answer as her happy facial expressions gradually vanished.

“What?”

“What if master finds out?”

Cassidy sighed nervously, slightly caught off guard. She did not expect her to even think about that issue. She took a deep breathe before speaking, “That’s why me and Butch vowed to keep it a secret between us. Now I need you to help keep it a secret, **especially** from the boss.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he doesn’t know. But what happens when you start showing?”

Cassidy was taken my surprise by that question. “Well … um, I should have thought of that. I don’t know. Maybe I’ll have to disappear for a while?”

“And what about Dr. Namba? I know he likes to sometimes experiment on you two.”

“Me and Butch have that covered. At least we think.”

“Man … your whole Team Rocket career can be at risk here!”

“That’s why we tell no one, Wendy. No one. That way that useless Jessie can’t get wind of it and guarantee me being thrown out.”

“Oh her …” Wendy said, her voice turning cold, “That I can always handle if I need to.” She then pushed away all those bad thoughts. “Despite all that, you’re having a baby,” she then said, turning their attention back to the good news.

Cassidy could not help herself. She felt so excited that she did not know how to act. She went to say something until someone knocked at the door. The two of them looked at the door then back at each other, hoping that they were not overheard.

“Coming!” Wendy eventually yelled as she got up. She opened the door to reveal Butch standing there, seeming unamused. “Cassidy …” he whined, “I’m hungry.”

Cassidy had gotten up as well and now stood at Wendy’s side. “You came all this way to announce that to me?” she asked dryly. “You must be joking.”

“Well … no … I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere as, you know …” His hands slipped into his pockets and he started to nervously kick at the ground.

“Aw! Is my brother being cutesy?” Wendy teased.

“Shut up Wendy!”

“Look! He’s starting to blush!” Wendy said as she nudged Cassidy.

“Oh will you stop it! Cass, I don’t know how you can put up with her.”

“She annoys you, and I like that,” Cassidy said bluntly.

Butch grumbled some nonsense. “I’m going to go mooch some food of my buddies then!” he growled as he started down the hall.

“Butch! Wait …” Cassidy lazily called after him, “I’ll take your offer.” She rolled her eyes as she sighed. She turned to Wendy. “I’ll catch ya later. Don’t want the man-child to waste away.” She then went to walk out.

“Oh! Cassidy!” Wendy called.

Cassidy turned around. “Yah?”

“Don’t worry about what all you told me. Both of your secrets are safe with me.”

Cassidy gave her a smile. “Thanks. I feel much better now that I’ve talked about it.”

“Come on Cass! I’m starving!” Butch yelled from down the other end of the hall. “Oh hey Chuckles,” he said to someone as they passed him. “Long time no see.”

Cassidy rolled her eyes again. “I better go feed him before I feed him to something.”


End file.
